Rumors
by Madre de Muerte
Summary: They never knew how it started, but no one ever quite believed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin when they said they weren’t gay.


Rumors

Summary: They never knew how it started, but no ever quite believed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin when they said they weren't gay.

Disclaimer: If I owned it it wouldn't be fanfiction.

Remus Lupin didn't know when the giggling had started or why, but he was ready to hex someone if it didn't stop. He looked up with a glare to see what looked like a couple of first years. They giggled more at his glare, looked at each other and giggled some more. The fifth year boy weighed the pros and cons of hexing the two girls. If they had been a third year or higher it wouldn't look too bad…

They squealed and scuttled away like an odd conjoined crab. Remus mustn't have been as discreet with his wand as he though. Giggle. What the heck? The werewolf growled, slammed the potions book shut and decided to go to the dorm room. Maybe he could get some quiet and peace. Upon entering in the room, Lupin relaxed, thankful for some peace.

Five or so minutes in he felt like he was being stared at, again. Lowering his book, he saw Peter staring at him with the oddest expression. "Yes, Peter?" he asked keeping his voice calm.

"Er, n-nothing!" He squeaked. He looked around nervously. "Just won-wondering what you're reading." He looked at his naked wrist. "Look at the time!" He squealed and vanished.

"That was odd." The werewolf said bemused and returned to his reading.

On his way out, Peter ran straight into Sirius Black and James Potter. "H-h-hey, guys." He squeaked again because he was incapable of speaking normally in a flustered state. "I was just going to uh the library!"

James gave him an odd look. "We just came from there. You left earlier saying you were done with the homework." James said slowly as if wondering if Peter had lost what wit he had.

"I was wrong!" He practically screamed as he dashed past them. Sirius gave him a queer look, looked at James, then shrugged.

"I'm telling you, James, something's strange going on." James nodded at Sirius who was quite aware that James was merely humoring him. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Let's ask Remus then." The boys walked toward their dorm, somehow knowing their friend was there.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius started.

"What?" Remus snarled finally giving up on his reading.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" James asked looking worried.

"Nothing." Remus said frustrated. "It's just all the giggling." Sirius nodded while James gave them a bewildered look.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Oh come on James," Sirius huffed, "You can't have missed it." he said motioning around the empty room. "All those giggling girls. It happens any time they see us."

"I haven't noticed it." James said vehemently.

Remus got up from his bed and starting approaching James just as Sirius began encroaching on his best friend's personal space. "Really?" Remus asked, eyes narrowed. James was hiding something. He could smell it.

"Yeah, Jamsie-wamsie. You haven't noticed every single girl in our year giggling when we pass? Or the entire hallway?" Sirius questioned as he glared. He was nose to nose with James at that point. Remus stood off to the side glaring with equal fervor.

"No." James said in a higher pitched voice. "I haven't noticed a thing at all."

"Then why did you're voice just break?" Remus demanded.

"Maybe because I can see the veins in Sirius' eyes?" James squealed as Sirius proceeded to get even closer.

"Sirius," Remus tried to intervene, this wouldn't get an answer out of James. Besides he could see the tip of their noses flattening as Sirius tried to get an answer out of James. At this rate he'd break their noses with no answers. "Sirius," Remus tried again as Sirius ignored him. "Sirius Orion Black!" Remus growled.

Sirius turned to him, nearly smacking James in the face with his head. "What?" He snapped. "He knows something, Moony."

"I know that," Remus said in the same tone. "but harassing him isn't going to get answers." He said as he pulled out his wand. "Not like that at least." He said with a grin.

Sirius backed away with a grin as he proceeded to pull out his own wand.

"Good thinking, Remus." Sirius said. James, meanwhile, was staring between them with a look of trepidation.

"Guys, that's no necessary." James stuttered as Sirius and Remus approached him from opposite sides. A glance at the door sealed his fate. With a swish of his wrist, Remus closed and locked the door.


End file.
